1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular electric wire comprising an ecological material and enabling a microscopic wiring, a molecular electric wire circuit using the molecular electric wire and an effective process for producing the molecular electric wire circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, nanotechnology is attracting increasing attention as a key to solving problems in various fields including information technology, biotechnology, medical technology, energy technology, environmental technology and so forth. An electric circuit designed by taking advantage of nanotechnology will enable a paper thin display and so forth since such electric circuit does not require space unlike conventional electric circuits. Such display requires a molecular electric wire that enables a microscopic wiring; however, practical examples have not yet been provided of a molecular electric wire that is formed of an environmentally benign ecological material and enables microscopic wiring and of an electric circuit using the molecular electric wire.